1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projection apparatus; more particularly, the present invention relates to a projection apparatus capable of projecting a first image and a second image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most commonly used projection apparatuses are designed to project only one image because one projection apparatus is equipped with a single digital micro-mirror device (DMD). If two images need to be projected, two projection apparatuses can be used, or splitters can be employed to project two images. However, due to the divergence of light, if the splitter is far from the light source, a larger splitter is needed, and the volume of the projection apparatus will be correspondingly increased. Furthermore, from the manufacturer's perspective, producing a projection apparatus with two DMDs in one projection apparatus is not economical because the DMD, a key element of a projection apparatus, is quite expensive.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a new projection apparatus capable of projecting two images with only a single DMD to solve the problem of the prior art.